kurokonobasukefandomcom-20200223-history
Seirin High vs Josei High
Seirin High vs Josei High was the first match in the Winter Cup and was promoted as a clash between two strong rookie's (Kagami and Narumi). This was a match between Tokyo's No. 3 and No. 6. Game Prologue This match was Seirin's first confrontation with the Winter Cup, so Riko explained to them the concept of the tournament structure in the locker room. Meanwhile, in Josei's locker room, Kawase tells the team about Seirin. He explains that the team got stronger because of their strong rookie, but that their inside is very weak. He concludes by saying that they'll unleash their rookie too. Before the tip off, Seirin and Josei enter the field, with and extremely happy Kiyoshi and an unhappy Narumi. They salute each other and the match begins. Match Some time at the beginning of the match, the score is 13 – 5 for Josei. The reason why Seirin is behind is because of Kagami's being double teamed. He can't get through and eventually loses the ball. Kiyoshi announces that he will get serious and gets the ball under the basket. He pulls up for a hook shot, but uses his large hands to change his decision and passes to Hyūga.Kuroko no Basuke chapter 82, page 10 Hyūga scores a three pointer and later steals the ball and passes to Kiyoshi again. He goes up to the basket, fakes and passes Narumi. He lays it in easily. At Josei's side, Narumi tries to go against Kiyoshi and jumps for the dunk. Kiyoshi however, uses his strength and blocks his dunk. The ball ends up with Izuki. He passes to Kuroko, who uses his invisible pass to Kagami. Kagami, angered by his double team, jumps very high, prepares to smash the goal down and... Hits his head against the rim of the basket. The first quarter ends with an overpowering score of 29 – 18 for Seirin.Kuroko no Basuke chapter 82, page 18 The match continues and Seirin keeps overwhelming Josei with Kiyoshi strong center moves. The match is almost over and the score is 91 – 53. Imayoshi, who had been watching the match from the stands, comments that Seirin has regained their advantage in shooting power and strong inside with the return of Kiyoshi.Kuroko no Basuke chapter 83, page 4 Kiyoshi rebounds lead to shooters being comfortable to shoot: Hyūga's shots go in smoothly. Meanwhile, Kagami is still unable to do anything and is very irritated and angry. Kuroko is able to set him straight by mentioning that Tōō's point guard Imayoshi is watching and encourages him to make a declaration of war. Kagami takes those words to the heart and finally breakes through his double team defense. He dribbles towards the goal but is marked instantly by Narumi. Narumi is unable to do anything, as Kagami jumps from the freethrow line and slams it home. Unable to maintain his balance, Kagami falls onto the ground on his back. The match is over and Seirin settles the match with 108 – 61.Kuroko no Basuke chapter 83, page 18 References Category:Matches Category:Winter Cup Category:Seirin High Category:Josei High